Luminaires used for area or outdoor lighting may include a housing that surrounds one or more high intensity discharge (HID) lamps such as, for example, Metal Halide (MH), Pulse Start Metal Halide (PSMH), or High Pressure Sodium (HPS) HID lamp(s). The one or more HID lamps are the sole light source in such luminaires and are typically activated when artificial lighting is needed. The housing may be coupled to a support surface such as, for example, a support pole or a wall of a building.
Other luminaires used for area or outdoor lighting may include a housing that surrounds an LED light source having one or more solid state light emitting diodes (LEDs) producing a lumen output similar to that of one or more HID lamps. The one or more LEDs are the sole light source in such luminaires and are typically activated when artificial lighting is needed. The housing may be coupled to a support surface such as, for example, a support pole or a wall of a building.